A Questioning of Love
by breathe into me
Summary: [Note: ROGAN.SOPHIE.ROLO...]Alcohol, work, and withdraw of general communication can rip people apart, even Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger who have been married for fifteen years. Can the destruction be redeemed?
1. Scarred for Life

**Title:** A Questioning of Love

**Author:** RoLoLuver11

**Category:** Gilmore Girls

**Pairing: **Rory and Logan

**Warnings:** Abuse, alcohol, and I think that that is all but it may get worse. It will not be that way during the entire story.

**Summary:** Alcohol, work, and withdraw of general communication can rip people apart, even Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger who have been married for fifteen years. With two children, crazy friends, high society, addiction, and much more, how long will it take before the last button is pushed? Can the destruction be redeemed?

It was 10:30 at night. Rory was in the kitchen cleaning up when she heard the door lock click. Without even looking, Rory knew it was he, or at least the part of him she never wanted to see. She put down the dish she had been washing as she listened and prayed that he would just go to bed. She heard the thump of his briefcase on the hard wood floor and the swish of his coat as he threw it onto the nearest object. She clasped a dishrag in her hands as she heard him move around the mansion. Rory remained silent hoping that if he didn't find her soon he would just give up his search. His feet stumbled down the halls as he came closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Rory?" He called as he opened doors and turned on lights.

Rory stood still in fear, as she knew that he would not give up his fight to find her tonight. Finally, she heard his footsteps draw to a stop right outside the kitchen. It had no door so she knew he could see her stiff and quiet body next to the sink.

"There you are. Didn't you hear me call for you?" He slurred as he approached her.

"No, I I didn't. I'm sorry. I've been working, and I I guess I got a little preoccupied." Rory said stumbling over her words with fear as she lied through her teeth. She had become a much better liar since she had been married to Logan for the past fifteen years, but she still didn't quite trust her skills against Logan even when he was drunk.

Logan stared at her not sure whether she had told the truth or not. He quickly let it go though because he had already found her now. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as he began to kiss her neck.

"Logan…" She pleaded as she tried to push him away.

His hands began to roam but still held her tight so that she couldn't get away.

"Logan…please…" She pleaded louder and stronger now pushing him even harder away from her.

Logan stepped back abruptly with wild anger in his eyes.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Logan accused her with a voice cold as ice.

"No! Logan please…I would never do that." Rory said as she stepped toward the exit.

"Yeah right!" Logan yelled. "Just because I'm not always here to cater to your every need you go out sleep with every man you meet!"

"Logan where is this coming from? What are you talking about?" Rory questioned him with pain in her voice as she moved farther away from him.

"Why won't you be with me?" Logan threw right back at her.

"Logan, you're drunk!" Rory screamed. "You're always drunk!"

By now they were out in the hallway advancing toward the front of the mansion.

Up the stairs a little blond-haired, blue-eyed girl awoke from her peaceful sleep. She heard yelling and screaming come from the hallway down below her room. She got out of her bed and grabbed her soft, white unicorn as she made her way past her princess fairy nightlight to the door that was covered with pictures of fantasy. She reached up for the handle and walked out to the balcony. What she saw scarred her for the rest of her life.

Her mommy and daddy were yelling at each other as her mommy cried. He daddy looked furious. She wondered what was happening. She had heard her parents fight, but she had never actually seen it. She wondered is this was what it was always like. Her mommy always acted like their fights were nothing to worry about but as the little six-year-old looked down at her parents, she was worried. Tears began to swim in her eyes as she saw her daddy hit her mommy across the face. Her mommy fell to the floor and cried. The little girl held her unicorn tight as she tried not to make a sound.

All of a sudden, the little girl was swept up from the floor and hoisted onto another girl's hip. The six-year-old was carried into a room neighboring her own. She was placed on a fluffy, multi-colored comforter and had her tears wiped away as she looked up into the brown eyes of her older sister.

"Bailey, why were you out there?" the young woman asked in a panicked voice.

"Evie…Evie…mommy and daddy…they were…" Bailey sobbed as Evelyn held the little girl close.

"I know Bailey. I know." Evelyn said as she rubbed soft circles on Bailey's back and the yelling continued to come up the stairs and fill the room with eerie echoes.

A/N: Just a few notes on this story. 1) Yes, it is a Rogan. Even though it seems like it isn't it is. 2) TONS more will be explained. Don't worry. I am working on the second chapter right now and it has a LOT of explaining in it. 3) Please review and tell me what you think of it whether it be good or bad. I love reviews because they tell me what I can do better. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	2. We need you!

A/N: Here's my update. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! I also wanted to say that I did send replies to everyone who reviewed for my story. I'm very grateful! I was just wondering if anyone did not get a reply? I have never used the reply system on this site so I would like to know if it works or if I should do shout-outs? Please, contact me either by review or by e-mail if you did not get a reply. Thanks and please review!

Rory sat in the driver's seat of her little, silver Prius applying cover-up to her bruised cheek while waiting for her daughters to exit their school. Just as Rory was putting on the finishing touches the car door opened and Evelyn hopped up into the seat next to her mom. Rory quickly put away the make-up and said hi to her daughter. Evelyn had seen what her mother had been doing but knew that if she made a big deal out of it it would only cause trouble so she ignored it and looked away mumbling a soft hey back. A minute later a petite little girl crawled into the back seat.

"Hey, Baby." Rory greeted her youngest daughter.

"Hi." Bailey responded plainly.

Rory thought it odd that both of her normally bubbly children, who happened to take after Lorelai in the peppy department, remained so quiet. Rory started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Ten minute later no conversation had yet arisen and Rory was a little dazed. Usually they would be fighting over simple, unimportant things such as how far the front seat was moved back or why one of them happened to look at the other for too long, but that was not the case of today's car ride.

"So, Evie how was your day?" Rory asked to break the thick layer of ice that seemed to have grown in the tiny car.

"Fine." Evelyn answered her mother.

"Fine? That's it?" Rory questioned to which Evelyn just nodded her curly brown-haired head.

"Okay, um, did you get any homework?" Rory inquired.

"Yeah." Evelyn replied nonchalantly.

"What'd you have?" Rory asked with a slightly less than perky attitude from being sick of her fourteen-year-old daughter's one-word answers.

"Math…Grammar…Social Studies…Is this some sort of an interrogation?" Evelyn said getting irritated with her mom's tactics of inquisition.

"Yes, as a matter-o-fact it is. I'm now working for the FBI and you are a suspect in a terrible crime." Rory said sarcastically.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and turned away from her mother. Just then Rory pulled into the driveway of the beautiful, brick mansion that they lived in. Immediately after stopping, Evelyn flew out of the car and into the house. Bailey sat in the car for a minute in total silence. Rory turned around to face Bailey.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Rory queried.

Bailey looked up from the ground, her blue eyes filled with sadness, and stared strait at her mom. She turned away, grabbed her Cinderella book-bag, and followed the same path her sister had just taken. Rory just kept wondering what she had done. She didn't think she had been unfair or done any other act that deemed her worthy of the silent treatment recently. Rory let out a sigh and went into her house.

Bailey traveled up the spiral staircase and started walking down the hall to the left. When she reached the door with posters of Daniel Radcliffe, Max Theriot, and Jeremy Sumpter she stopped and knocked quietly. There was no answer so she knocked again, only more aggressively this time.

"Ugghhh! Mom, I don't want to talk so go…" Evelyn trailed off as she opened the door and saw Bailey standing outside her door with an innocent Bambi-after-his-mother-died like face. Evelyn sighed knowing that Bailey would guilt her into letting her inside if Evelyn didn't just give in now. Evelyn opened the door wider and Bailey walked in.

"What do you want, kid?" Evelyn questioned with teenage attitude leaking into her voice.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked her sister in a tiny voice.

Evelyn sighed and pulled her moveable black office chair up and took a seat.

"Bailey, whatever happens, whatever you see or hear, well, you can't blame dad, okay? Just know that what's happening will be fixed soon. Things will get better, okay?" Evelyn said.

Bailey shook her head.

"I don't get it. What's going on? Why did daddy hit mommy? Why were they yelling at each other? Why was mommy crying? Why was daddy so mad? Why can't daddy be blamed? He hit mommy. He made mommy cry…I love daddy, but what's going on?" Bailey inquired. "And most of all, what's going to happen to us and mommy and daddy?

Evelyn sighed. For this six-year-old, questions never seemed to end.

"Bailey dad's got a problem. You know what alcohol is right?" Bailey nodded. "Well, if people have too much of it, they start to act strange. They don't know that they are acting inappropriately though. When people drink to much alcohol they sometimes forget who they really are and act on a whim. They just do whatever they feel like it because they feel like they are on the top of the world and there are no consequences. We know that's not true though, don't we?" Bailey nodded. " Dad has a problem that is called alcoholism. He is dependant on alcohol. It's an addiction for him. Do you understand me?"

"A little bit. Do you mean that daddy is drinking all the time?" Bailey asked.

"In a way. He doesn't drink all of the time though, but when he does drink, and that is pretty often for dad, he drinks too much and ends up drunk." Evelyn explained. "We can't always blame him for his actions."

"Oh." Bailey said. "When is it gonna to be better?"

"Soon…I don't know when exactly, but mom and dad love each other. They're just going through a rough time. Rough times pass. Things will get better…eventually." Evelyn answered.

"Bailey! Evelyn! Dinner's ready!" Rory called up the stairwell.

Bailey moved her little legs to the door, out through the hall, and down the stairs. Evelyn followed her at a much slower pace.

That night, it was Evelyn's turn to help clean up the kitchen. Rory and Evelyn worked together in silence for most of the time, but, finally, Rory broke though the ice.

"Evelyn," Rory started as she set down the plate she had been drying. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think anything was wrong mother?" Evelyn replied in a nastily sweet tone as she busied herself by drying the dishes even though her mom had stopped.

"Well, that tone of voice right there kind of blew your cover babe. Why have you been so quiet and agitated? What's going on?" Rory asked.

Evelyn stopped and looked right into her mom's eyes as if to foretell what her mom's reaction would be.

"Nothing." She said finally deciding that her mom wouldn't understand.

"No. Evelyn, I want to know what in the hell is going on here? You cannot sit here and honestly tell me that there is nothing wrong or nothing bothering you. I know you better that that Evie. Please, just tell me what's wrong." Rory persisted her inquisition.

Evelyn turned to face her mom. Her face was filled with pain and anger.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! No, mom, the question is what's right! You and dad are always fighting! You said it would get better! You promised! Well, it's not better! If anything it's worse! I saw what happened last night! Dad hit you, mom! Don't you even dare try to deny it! And do you know what's worse than that! Bailey saw it mom! She saw the whole thing! You think that she's not worried! She's six years old, mom, and she saw her dad hit her mom! What do you think she's feeling right now, huh! Cause it sure as hell ain't good! How do you think I'm feeling right now! You said that dad would never hurt you; would never hurt us! Well, what do you think he's doing! Mom, dad's a drunk! Why are you protecting him? I love him just as much as you do, mom, but he has problems! He needs help! We need help! Bailey and I can't do anything! We need you! We need you to do something…anything!" Evelyn cried and then ran up the stairs slamming her door behind her.


	3. Lies and Goodbyes

Chapter Three: Lies and Good-byes 

**A/N:** I just want everyone to know a few things.

This IS a Sophie/Rogan/Rory-Logan/RoLo…

Rory did try to get Logan some help six months ago. Her daughters did not know. I forgot to include that in the other chapter…er, actually it just didn't ever seem to fit. 

Rory was brushed her teeth, changed into her Hello Kitty pajamas, and washed her face in the bathroom in Logan's and her bedroom. As she was drying her face when the bruise on her cheek caught her attention. Her daughter's words started to run through her mind. _'You said it would get better! You promised!…Dad hit you, mom!…You said he would never hurt you; would never hurt us!…Mom, Dad's a drunk! Why are you protecting him!…He needs help!…We need you!_' Rory laid her head in her heads. Evelyn was right; Rory knew it. Something had to be done. The Logan that she loved so much was gone. He had disappeared right in front of her and she had let him. Not only that, but he was now taking her down with him. Rory fell to the floor and began to sob heavily.

An hour later Rory sat on her bed in silence contemplating what she was supposed to do. She walked downstairs and got on the computer to do some work to try to take her mind off of Logan. When Rory got on, a window was already up. It was Logan's e-mail account. Rory wondered why Logan's e-mail was up. He hadn't been home at all that day or night. Suddenly the computer dinged and a new e-mail came up. The subject and sender caught Rory's attention. The e-mail was sent by Dr. Michael Handler, the therapist that Rory had sent Logan to so that he could get over being an alcoholic. The subject read: _Missing meetings_. Rory opened the e-mail and read it.

_Dear Mr. Huntzberger,_

_You have missed the last three sessions that I have set up for you. My friend Marcus has told me that you have also missed the last five support group sessions. I would like to know if you are either discontinuing this help program or if the latest reschedule was not good for you. I would also like to know if I might reschedule some new meetings with you on a convenient date for you. It would be nice to get to know you better after only seeing you twice in the last six months. Please contact me as soon as possible for your next appointment. _

_Thank you,_

Dr. Handler 

Rory was shocked and angry. Logan had lied to her? He said he had been going to the meetings for the last six months. How could he do this? Rory exited the account and went back up to her room. She sat back on her bed and knew only one thing. She had to go. She had to get away from this house; away from him. Her daughters needed to live better than they were now. She didn't want her children to grow up without a father, but Logan just couldn't be the father they needed now. She took a deep breath and grabbed a few suitcases. She packed as much as she could fit into the suitcases and then walked into Evelyn's room. She sat down on the bed next to her and ran her fingers through her soft brown curls. Evelyn stirred and blinked her eyes open to see her mom sitting next to her.

"Mom?" Evelyn questioned in a disoriented state.

"Hey, baby." Rory swallowed as Evelyn sat up. "You were right hon. This needs to stop…We're leaving. I need you to pack as much as you can, okay?"

Evelyn stared at her mother as if she was a lunatic.

"Leaving? Where are we going? It's midnight…What are you talking about?"

"Yes, leaving. I don't know where or how long, I just know we need to go. Just pack everything and anything. Necessities and valuable items first. You'll need clothes and blankets and medicines and everything. Come on get up!"

Rory pulled Evelyn up and hurried her to get packed and dressed. Once Evelyn was moving on her own and had gotten over the shock, anger, and confusion, Rory left to get Bailey. Rory decided to pack Bailey's things for her and then proceeded to wake Bailey up too.

Logan hopped of the jet at ten o'clock the next morning. He was eager to get home and just relax for a little while before going back to work. Frank picked him up at the airport and drove him to his house. Logan got out of the car and walked up to the door. He reached out his hand and tried to turn the handle. It wouldn't move. He wondered why the door was locked, but passed it off as nothing. Maybe Rory had gone out for a little while.

He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside and turned around to hang up his jacket and set down his briefcase. When he turned back around to face the room, he was confused by what he saw. Pictures, furniture, blankets, decorative pieces, and much more were either misplaced, in boxes, or gone. He walked through the house and it was the same in every room. When he went to Rory's and his room, he found that only his stuff was left. In the girls' rooms, there was almost nothing left. He was walking back downstairs in a state of shock when he walked past the answering machine with a note on it that read: _Listen to the message_. Logan pushed the button and Rory's voice came over the speaker.

"Hi, Logan. I left. You've probably noticed that by now. The girls came too. Don't look for us, okay? We just need some time away. I don't know how long, but for you and me… it could be forever…You denied having problems even when I could see it in your face that you knew. When you finally gave in…well, I just found out that you didn't really. How could you lie to me about getting help?…Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Until your better, and I mean sober and having time for your family, we're through…I don't even know if we can go back from there or not. Anyway, get help and be safe. I'll always love you, but I need time. Good-bye Logan."


	4. Too Far

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. I've been busy and have been gathering ideas for all of my stories. This chapter is more of a filler than anything else so I'm sorry and I will try to get a new chapter up very soon. A lot sooner than this one was lol. I hope you like where this chapter and please review.

**Shoot-Outs:**

**Danger1Zone1988**: Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to have an intervention scene. I may need some help on the AA stuff etc. but I'm not quite positive when. I'll get in touch with you if I do though. Thank you for the offer and thank you for the review!

**Primesetter31:** I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to put a lot of emotion into it because that's how life really is. Thank you for the review.

**Tasha:** I'm so sorry that you consider him a 'wife-beater'. I really didn't want to write it, but it had to be there. It will change. I promise. He will not always be the bad guy. In fact, in the next chapter, he won't be the bad guy at all. I'm so sorry that I didn't update soon, but school and life got in the way as well as not knowing what I wanted for the next chapter lol. I now have a pretty good idea of what will happen from here until at least the 6th or 7th chapter or more. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like this story!

**Brown-eyed-beauty87:** I agree, Rolo's are good candy and an awesome 'ship. I'm so glad that you think this fic is awesome! Those were some really great words of encouragement! Thank you for the review!

**Mrmp:** I'm sorry I didn't update very soon. Stuff got in the way though. Thank you for the review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Too Far

Logan sat alone on the hard, wood floor of the library. A glass of whiskey sat on his right side and a picture from his wallet of Rory and the kids on the other. Logan had been sitting, staring numbly at the small fire in front of him for nearly three hours and his mind had yet to calm down.

Logan grabbed the whiskey for the umpteenth time, though he had not taken even a sip yet, and turned it in his hands, studying it with hate and disgust. What was so important about this drink to lose his girl over it? He sighed and then picked up the picture too and studied it with remorse. His lips flickered into a trace of a smile as he remembered the day of that picture.

It had been his thirty-eighth birthday and Rory had insisted on throwing him a party like they did every year. He smiled fully now as he went back entirely to that day. He could almost feel the warm breeze of the September air. He could almost smell the food on the table in the shade. He could almost pinpoint where Rory had kissed him after he blew out his thirty-eight candles that Rory had again insisted on backed up by Bailey and Evelyn. How could he refuse his favorite girls in the entire world? Logan let that day play through his head as he saw his daughters laughing with Lorelai, Rory, and Lorelai's fourteen-year-old triplets. As he thought about their faces a tear ran down his cheek. How could he have been so stupid as to give that up?

As Logan ran though the rest of the events, his smile faded. He'd been on his fourth beer when he'd gone in the house to get more beer for the guys and himself. Rory had been preparing some food in the kitchen when she'd seen the beer in his hand. She'd started inquiring about it and how many he had drunk already. When he told her it was his fourth she'd begged him to stop drinking and had gotten angry when he wouldn't. He remembered her the look on her face as if it he'd seen it yesterday. It was so filled with emotion that he couldn't even say what it was that would correctly define it. However, in her eyes, he saw pain. Why hadn't he just stopped?

'Damn' he thought and he threw the glass of whiskey hard against the wall. He couldn't believe that he had let it get this far. He'd let it get far enough to lose Rory and nothing was worth that. He stood up and left the room not even bothering to clean up the shattered glass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, you've reached the Danes household. This is Paige Danes speaking." Paige said through the phone.

"Hey Paige, it's Rory. What's with the secretary act?" Rory asked as she sat down on her new bed.

"Dad won't let us answer the phone like mom anymore. We have to be nice and polite so I devised that technique." Paige explained.

Rory laughed.

"Can you put mom on the phone? I need to talk to her." Rory questioned.

"Sure."

Paige then went off in search of Lorelai. A minute later a voice came over the phone.

"First fruit of my loins." Lorelai happily called.

"Hey mom. I need to talk to you." Rory stated.

"Okay. Shoot."

"I moved out."

"What?"

"I moved out of my house?"

"Oh my God. Babe, what happened? What did he do?" Lorelai asked in a threatening tone.

"He was lying to me. He never even tried to get help. He only saw Dr. Handler once and hasn't attended any of the AA meeting." Rory said almost tearing up.

"Oh, hun. How'd you find out?"

"I found an e-mail that Dr. Handler sent to Logan. It told me everything I needed to know."

"I'm so sorry babe. Can I have Luke beat him up?"

Rory smiled at her mother's antics.

"No mom. He just needs to learn to take some responsibility, you know? I can't have him raising the kids this way though and I can't take it anymore."

"Okay. I'm sorry sweets. Where are you living though? You can stay here if you need to. I can have Luke pull out the couch bed right now if you want?"

"No actually, I found a little apartment in Huntington. I just called to tell you where you can find me and to ask you not to tell Logan. I don't want him around here."

"Okay. I wouldn't have told him anyway. I don't want him hurting my baby and grandbabies ever again."

"Thank you mom."

"Sure thing hun."

"Okay, well I have to go. Bailey just woke up and I need to talk to the girls about this. Bye mom."

"Bye sweets."


	5. Change is in the Air

A/N: Okay guys, I stayed up until midnight to write this for you (not that that's special actually lol) so I hope you like it. Logan is turning around in this chapter and things will get better from now on. Please review!

BTW, I haven't yet put a disclaimer on any of these chapter so here's one:

**Disclaimer: **This story plot isÓ Audrey(RoLoLuver11). Please do not rewrite your own version of it as it is stealing. Getting ideas from this story is okay as long as you A) do not use direct thoughts, phrases, or other parts of this story and B) Do not follow the exact same path as this story. A certain number of characters do belong to me. Do not steal them. These characters are original characters such as Evelyn Huntzberger, Bailey Huntzberger, Dr. Michael Handler, Marcus, Judy, and more. Unoriginal characters do not in any way belong to me. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the rest of the creators and producers. Also, I am in no way affiliated with them or the show Gilmore Girls.

Tee hee hee. I think I took a little too much joy in making that disclaimer. It may just surpass the story lol. Anyway, on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Change is in the Air**

Logan walked into Dr. Handler's office two days later and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I'm here to check in." Logan said to the lady behind the window.

"Okay. Name please?" The white-haired woman asked.

"Logan Huntzberger."

The receptionist scanned the computer screen and then scribbled something into her notes before looking back at him.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Huntzberger. Dr. Handler will be with you shortly if you want to go take a seat over there." She stated as she pointed over to the small, quiet waiting area.

Logan took a seat and heard the receptionist call out to Dr. Handler that he had a patient waiting. The doctor then called back a thank you to the receptionist, who he now knew was named Judy.

Five minutes passed before the brown door opened to reveal a Dr. Handler. He was tall standing at six feet two inches. His salt and pepper hair traveled down his face to make a short beard on his chin. The wrinkles on his face showed his many years of wisdom. His jaw was tight and stern as a father, but his bespectacled eyes showed only kindness as they landed on Logan's face.

"Hello, Logan." Michael said as Logan stood up to shake his hand. "I'm happy you could make it today. After only two sessions it's great to have you here again."

Logan knew that that was not meant as a jab at him, but he couldn't help that it stung and made him cringe.

Michael led Logan down the short hallway and turned into a quaint, cozy little room.

"Make yourself comfortable." Michael told Logan as he rummaged on his desk for some papers.

Logan sat on a black, leather loveseat right next to the dark wooden desk.

Michael gathered the right papers and sat down across of Logan on an old, scratchy, multi-colored couch.

"So Logan, how have you been since I last saw you?" Michael asked in a calm, soft voice. It was the kind of voice that all therapists seem too adapt; The kind that makes you want to spill your guts out right away and not worry about a single word of it.

Logan rubbed his hands together nervously before answering.

"Not exactly great." Logan stated staying deliberately obtuse to the question even though he knew he would have to elaborate on it.

"What wasn't good for you? Can you explain?" Michael asked.

Logan then ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to talk about this. Not right now when all the pain was so fresh. He signed deeply.

"My wife left me. Took the kids. Didn't tell me where she was going or anything. I talked to her mother, but she, well she just got pissed off. My friends know. I know they do although they deny it. None of 'em ever were good liars." Logan answered with pain evident in his voice.

Michael paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry. Did she say why she left? Michael questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Left me a little message actually. She found out stuff about this," He gestured to Michael and himself, "And just left."

"Do you know what stuff she found out? What were you keeping from her?"

"I lied to her. I told her that I'd been going to these meeting and stuff for the past six months. Evidently, she found out otherwise."

"Okay. And why were you keeping this from her?"

Logan laughed bitterly at this. This was retarded.

"I think you know why." Logan answered.

"I do, but I need you to say it. You need to realize all of this and I don't think you do yet." Michael replied.

Logan sighed. If he was ever going to get her back, he had to do this.

"She'd have probably killed me had I told her I wasn't attending these. We'd start more fights and that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Her. I want her back and I want my kids at home with us. But she made it loud and clear that that's not what she wants." Logan said as the last part came out quite bitterly.

It was amazing to him how many emotions he could feel over her. He could be completely irate one minute and the next he wanted to go find her and kiss her into coming back.

"Are you sure of that?" Michael said breaking Logan's thoughts.

"Am I sure? Dr. Handler, she left. My wife just packed up in one night and left. She said on the message not to look for her and that she didn't think we could ever work again. That doesn't exactly spell out 'I love you and I want you back.'" Logan said now quite agitated.

"Are you sure you're not just reading the wrong signs?"

"What are the right signs?" Logan questioned angrily.

"Did she tell you she loves you? Did she sound sad? Did she ever yell at you? Did she ever beg you not to drink? Did she stay for four years of this? Those are the signs to look at Logan." Michael explained.

Logan contemplated everything that Michael had just said. Rory had done all of those things. Michael was right.

"Yeah. She did." Logan whispered more to himself than to Michael.

"Then, I believe she wants you back too. She wants her husband back. The one she married. I know you love her and I know you'd do anything for her. Are you prepared to change and give her what she wants? Before you answer that," Michael quickly added as Logan opened his mouth to speak, "I want you to hear some stuff I have to say. If you say yes, you will go through hell. It's not gonna be easy and it's not gonna be quick. It's gonna take months even years. You'll need to go to rehab for a while and You'll have to attend every AA meeting. You'll being reporting to me at least twice a week. And again, you will go through hell, but if you can do that, then I promise you will come back from it and be the Logan you once were. Are you ready to do that?"

Logan listened to every word that Michael said and for once in his life, he could not be more sure about what he wanted.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Logan answered in a determined voice.

Dr. Handler nodded and began to talk it over with Logan.

A/N: Okay guys, personally that was a great chapter for me to write. I loved turning the story around. This is a beginning for sure, but it will not at all the end of the struggle to get Rory back. I apologise for only having Logan in here, but I thought you needed to see more of what he's going through and how he feels. I also would like to know if you guys want to see Logan actually go through rehab(which might effect frequent updates because I would have to do research) or if you would like me to skip to a year later(which, btw, would still not have him with Rory yet and would still make a long story). Logan still has to fight for Rory in either situation so just let me know what you think in a review. I love review whether they're good or bad but please try to put more than "Great! Update soon!" Those are nice and all, but a) they are very hard to reply to and b) are a little…unfeeling I guess I could say. I hope you know what I mean lol. I love all the reviews I've been getting so please continue!

**Shout-Outs:**

Sicklittelsuicide: Well, I have to say that I was excited about this review . I've never been damned before lol. (Yes, I know I'm disturbed.) Lol. Thanks for the review! Here's the quick update!

Mrmp: I updated fast and put Logan in rehab. Do you like? Lol. Thanks for the review!

Brown-eyed-beauty87: lol. I'm sorry to upset your normal stomach orders lol. BTW you have received the invisible, but awesome, gold star from me for reviewing all of my chapters thus far! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

Papaslittlecj: I'm so sorry about your parents. I don't know what I would do if mine ever slit. I hope that I can make this story to your liking. It's wonderful to have reviewers who can relate to the story. Not that I like alcoholism but that I can write and have people understand and be touched. Thank you!

Rexsgirl29: The only other story I've found that's even remotely like this one is the one I got this idea from. It's located on rlfic . net.(without the spaces sorry) It's called 'The Dating Game' by skinarol. She's an amazing writer and that is a wonderful story that I think you would like if you like this one. I'm glad this story intrigues you! I finally made a fast update so you caught this story at a good time lol. Thanks for the review!

Jojo26pink: Thank you for the kind words and for reviewing.

Hopes2High: Unfortunately, the story will be kind of sad for a while. Alcohol can destroy people and it's gonna hurt this family so it's gonna be sad. I think I'm getting to a point in the story where it will be more angst though. Who knows? I finally got a kick in the butt from my muse so hopefully updates will be more frequent but I'm not gonna promise a chapter a day or anything lol.


	6. The Man She Married

**A/N: **Okay, I've heard from the majority that you want to see Rory and the kids interacting and Logan in rehab. I will try my best to stay accurate and fit Logan's rehab into the story. I'm not sure how much because I don't want to screw up the story with inaccuracy. If you do find any mistakes in how things are going, please include it in a review. There are some time jumps in this chapter which is something I'm not overly fond of but I liked the scenes…I apologize to people who don't love them either. Thanks!

**A/N 2:** This story begins where chapter four left off. Right after Rory hung up the phone with her mom. I really apologize for the time jump but I wanted to get this conversation in here and explain what happened after the phone call lol. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Here is a timeline just to help:

Chapter one: Thursday

Chapter two: Friday

Chapter three: Friday night and then Saturday morning

Chapter four: Sunday morning

Chapter five: Monday morning

Chapter six: Back to Sunday morning and then skip five days until Friday

**Chapter 6: The Man She Married **

(Sunday Morning)

Rory hung up the phone just as Bailey came into the living section of the apartment. She looked so much like Logan from a quick glance. Most people immediately saw her blonde hair and strong cheekbones and said she looked more like Logan even with the icy blue eyes. What they didn't observe was her relaxed brow and smaller nose or her full lips and natural curls. Her attitude reflected Rory more too - hard-working, sweet, crazy, timid. It was actually Evie that shared more of Logan's features. She always wore a concentrated brow and an air of confidence seemed to hang around her. She was smug and outgoing as well as forward. As Rory watched Bailey enter the room speedily and Evie walk behind her, Rory saw Logan more distinguished than ever in both.

Rory took Bailey's hand and pulled her onto her lap for a hug and kiss. Bailey giggled as Rory gave her butterfly kisses with her nose.

"Hey, baby," Rory cooed happily into her ear.

Bailey pulled away from Rory and sat gaily on her knee.

"Mommy, what are we doing here?" Bailey asked innocently.

"We're going to stay here for a little while babe," Rory replied cautiously.

"Why?" Bailey questioned just as Evelyn piped in.

"How long are we staying here; I need to know if I should unpack or not?" Evie inquired unpleasantly.

"I don't know. We'll be staying long enough to unpack for sure," Rory answered with a hint of coldness in her voice. "I do, however, want to talk to you about that so you'll have to unpack later."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but took a seat on a dusty, wood rocking chair half hoping to find out some information on the sudden change of living; especially moving to a place like this. It was an old, musty apartment. They had limited furniture which meant only small and cot-like beds, a lumpy couch, a cedar rocking chair that spread its fumes throughout the residence, a scratched and worn table and three foldable chairs. Rory had promised they would tidy the place up and buy items to make the living arrangements more comfortable. It wasn't a bad neighborhood; On the contrary actually. The neighborhood bore a resemblance to Stars Hollow. It was a cute neighborhood; A picture perfect for a post card, but the people were so plain and dull. Even though she'd only been there for a night, she'd already observed this when they had driven down Main Street and when she had gone for a short walk this morning. This place could never be comfortable let alone a place to call home for Evelyn. Not one bit.

"Since we're going to be living here for a while, there are a few things I think you guys should know; first off, why we're here. We're here because I…_we_ needed to get away from that house. I found out some disappointing news and had to leave. Tomorrow I'll look into schools for you guys and get you signed up. During the week, we can go shopping and on the weekend we'll decorate the apartment," Rory explained.

"What about daddy?" Bailey asked.

Rory took a beat to answer caught off guard by her daughter's question, "Well, daddy's in Hartford."

"Why isn't he here with us?"

"Because dad's being a jerk and mom ran from him, Bails. Get it? We don't get to see dad. We get to live in this dump for the rest of our lives without any connection to dad or anyone else in Hartford." Evelyn answered grumpily.

"Evie!" Rory reprimanded. "What in the hell did you say that for?"

"Mommy?"

"Bailey, daddy's not been the greatest person lately. I left because I can't let him raise you guys like that. It's not forever. It's just until he shapes up okay?"

"Are we even allowed to talk to him or see him?" Evie implored.

"I'm not sure how this is all going to go right now."

Evelyn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So basically no." Evie said as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm not saying never. Just not right away." Rory defended.

Evelyn walked out of the room and into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Friday)

Logan set the last suitcase on the small bed in the mostly empty, peach colored room before turning to take in his surroundings. He sighed deeply and loosened his tie a bit. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand which read: 4:07 P.M. Thinking he should probably unpack before dinner, which he could only guess would be sometime between 5 and 7, he reached for the nearest suitcase and unzipped it.

He had trouble unpacking the contents of each suitcase because of the millions of memories stashed within them. How could Rory have just packed everything up so effortlessly when she left? Had she felt anything about it? He could barely pull out a button-down white shirt without thinking of when Rory had worn only it around the house one night. She had looked damn cute too. He smiled at the thought but quickly tried to shove it out of his mind. But just as soon as the memory had come, a new one of what happened later that night sprang forth. No. He could definitely not think about that right now.

Logan dropped the shirt on the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He turned on the faucet on cold and splashed some water on his face. As he looked up into the mirror above the sink, he hated the sight before him.

He had a hangover, was tired, depressed, and a million other things and his face showed it. Breathing deeply he turned off the water and heard a voice call to him.

"Mr. Huntzberger? Are you in here?" It was a woman's voice.

"Yeah. I'll be out in just a minute." Logan replied.

He glanced back up into the mirror before drying his face and found it very hard to believe that the man Rory had married could still be there.

He walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by a slightly plump woman with a named-tag that read: Kathy.

"Mr. Huntzberger my name is Kathy. I work here at the rehab center. I just wanted to welcome you and tell you dinner is at six o'clock and your first group meeting will be tomorrow at eight o'clock A.M. okay?" Kathy reaching out her hand to shake his as she greeted him.

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------

(Saturday night)

"_Honey, I'm home!" Logan yelled as he opened the door to his and Rory's new home._

_Rory walked into the entrance with a smile._

"_I've always wanted to say that. Although I always had imagined Alyssa Milano to be on the receiving end but hey, you take what you can get huh?" Logan said in mock seriousness as he dropped his briefcase onto the floor and hung up his coat.  
_

_Rory opened her mouth in mock shock and folded her arms across her chest._

"_Hey mister, if you want to stay in that bed tonight I suggest you change your views," Rory said teasingly._

_Logan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her causing tingles to shoot through her body. She loved that feeling. No matter what it was, whenever he touched her, tiny tingles swarmed throughout her. She smiled as she kept her arms crossed._

"_Oh, Mrs. Huntzberger, you wouldn't dare try to resist me. We both know you never could," He taunted with a smirk._

"_Well, Mr. Huntzberger, I believe you have your information messed up because I most certainly can resist you."_

"_Really? Is that so?" Logan questioned as he backed her into the wall dividing the entrance from the living room._

"_Yes, really."_

_Logan leaned down to kiss her neck once._

"_Well then, I believe we have a challenge here, Mrs. Huntzberger," He said then kissed her neck again._

_Rory swallowed and moaned slightly as he became more persistent with his kisses._

"_I believe you're right, Mr. Huntzberger. But right now, I need food." She said as she pulled away a bit._

_He groaned and rested his head against hers._

"_You can't deny a Gilmore her food, Logan." Rory teased knowing that he'd heard that rule a million and one times before._

"_I would never dream of denying you your food, Ace, but prolonging the wait for something truly…truly…truly…important then…" He said between kisses and trailed off as he continued to kiss her moving from her lip to her neck and back up to her lips. _

He was right. Prolonging food wouldn't be so bad. He was also right that she couldn't resist him. Or at least that she didn't want to. She'd save the resisting for another time, but right now, she just wanted to savor the feeling. As his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth she gladly gave it to him. Just as things were starting to progress, a noise could be heard. It got louder as the picture perfect couple faded.

Rory blinked a few times before realizing the noise was her six-year-old daughter whispering for her.

"Mommy? Mommy are you awake?" Bailey called quietly.

Rory groaned slightly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm awake. What's wrong?" Rory questioned.

"I had a bad dream," Bailey whispered sadly.

Rory pulled away the covers and patted a spot next to her on the bed.

"Okay. Come here, sweetie. You can sleep with me tonight," Rory said.

Bailey crawled up onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. Rory wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head.

"I miss daddy," Bailey said quietly.

"I know, baby. I know," Rory replied and brushed Bailey's hair back. Rory missed him too, but she had missed him long before they left that house. She'd been missing the man she married for years now.

Rory closed her eyes and let her recent dream fill her mind. It had been a memory from three weeks after their marriage. A perfect time. A happy time that had lasted for years. Until the drinking had taken over.

Rory sighed and pushed the drinking from her mind. She wanted to remember the happy time. And as she remembered, she fell slowly back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So I think that was my longest chapter so far. I was gonna cut it but I'm glad I didn't this gives you guys more to make up for how long I haven't updated. I'm SOOOOOO sorry about the lack of updates! Please don't hate me! I hope you liked this chapter and please review…also, any ideas people have are greatly appreciated. I pretty much know where I'm going with this, but it is great to hear what you guys want and I'd love to incorporate the ideas into this story. 

**Review Responses:**

Hopes2High:

Well…I got a chance lol…I'm sooo sorry about the delay in updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jojo26pink:

Thank you! I didn't exactly update soon…I'm VERY VERY sorry! I hope you like this chapter though!

Raspberrysorbet34:

Nope not talk her into coming back. Kiss her into coming back. It was thrown in there as an affectionate type thing lol. I should have made that more clear. Also, the reviews are kinda vague. It's like I want to know what I need to work on, how you feel, if I portrayed them well, and more lol. It's also nice to get reviews that I can actually respond to. Thank you for a respond-worthy review! Lol. Two thumbs way, way up!

Lisa:

No I don't want a reviewer to be sad! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I finally updated though! I hope you like it!

Chelsgg71091:

Sorry bout the lack of updates! I kept writing! Lol…I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rockrose:

Thank you! Those are really kind words!

Passions-spent:

Thank you for the faith you have in me and for the review! I hate when people make the characters just automatically change without even trying. Where's the reality in that? Where's the _story_ in that? Anyway, thank you so much! That was a great review for me to get! Sorry about not updating soon!

Mrmp:

Your welcome. Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing!

Tasha:

I'm glad your glad lol. Logan will definitely make up for his actions. Unfortunately, both girls are not as proud as you'd hope. They love their dad and this is really hard on them. Anyway, thank you for the review! It was VERY much what I was looking for in a review! Two thumbs way, way up for you in reviewing! I hope you like the update!

Sweet-little-devil-one:

THANK YOU! That's very kind! Here's the update!

Festis7:

Sorry! I ended up re-editing chapter five and the computer took it as a complete update. I'm sorry for the false update! I hope you like the REAL update!

Blazergrl17: I might take you up on that very soon. I almost ran into a problem with this chapter. I'll let you know. Thank you for the review!

Sicklittlesuicide: Thank you! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating! I know it's my biggest problem with writing! I'm SOOOOO sorry! Here's the update!

Rogans-rick-0909: Thanks so much!

Ilovelogan19: I continued! I'm sorry for the lack of updates!


End file.
